


On the Edge

by alexipyretic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexipyretic/pseuds/alexipyretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not going to let her go easy, and Sam wouldn't be a Winchester if she wasn't willing to fight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

Dean slips his hand up her shirt, digging his hand under her bra to grasp at her bare breast, scraping his teeth across her collarbone as he shoves in a third finger. She has to shove her own hand into her mouth to keep from screaming in the parking lot, sucks hard on the tips of her fingers as a desperate substitute for the cock she’d kill to wrap her lips around right now. She weakens with every thrust into her pussy, leaning back against the cool metal of the car to keep from sinking to her knees, her breath coming in soft, shallow pants until he finally drags his fingers out to circle her clit instead. He presses a thumb against it and she gives in, lets lose a moan around her split slick fingers, draws them out of her mouth to grab Dean by the neck and force him into a filthy kiss.

She licks his lips open as he moves in slow, tantalizing motions over her, taking all she can before she’s reduced to a whimpering, fevered wreck in his arms, clenching around his fingers, or if she’s lucky, maybe, just maybe his cock. By the time she breaks the kiss and gasps for air, he’s fallen into a steady, accelerating rhythm and she knows she’ll never last that long. Her pulse rushes in her ears, the entirety of her body trembling as she throws her head back, and Dean smacks a hand over her mouth and just in time, because she’s right there, her breathing ceases in preparation of the scream mounting in her chest, and Dean’s fingers rub faster, faster, faster until he suddenly withdraws, leaving her fucked open and dangling over the edge, held on back by just enough to keep her from flying high.

“Fuck, what the fuck, give it to me, don’t you fucking dare!” she hisses, her eyes wide, her voice rough, her hand snatching Dean’s wrist and shoving it back beneath her skirt, and he does nothing but grin, fingers sticky, fingers still.

And then he laughs, and she could sink a blade right through his rib cage for it, but all she does is glower, lips pursed and pussy aching.

“You really think I’d let you come without fighting for it? Come on, Sammy, you know me better than that.”

Sam could kill him, but she won’t, not until she’s had her fill, even if she has to find a way to pin him against the hood of his own car and shove his cock in her pussy to get it.


End file.
